Alternate Ending to Lord of the Flies
by ZaphodChick
Summary: This is an alternate ending to this book. Ralph finds someone that he didn't expect..... please read and review


He stumbled on the beach as he ran, desperately trying to avoid being caught in the fire or by Jack. He fell onto the sand and tried to get back up but felt a massive hand seize his shoulder. When he turned to see who it was, even though he knew it was Jack, he saw the entire island on fire. Jack lifted him up to his feet.  
  
"Well, Ralph, you wanted fire, now you have fire!" He laughed.  
  
"You're such an idiot. Now what are you and the others going to hunt?"  
  
"We'll hunt you..."  
  
Ralph zoned out Jack and thought of his family that he would never see again and for the first time thought of his twin sister that was on the plane with them. He hadn't told anyone about her because he believed her to be dead. Suddenly Ralph smacked Jack.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"That's for Simon, and Piggy, and for all the other innocent lives you have taken!"  
  
The island continued to burn up rapidly as they spoke to each other. The littluns and all the others began pouring out of the forest. Far off on the beach, Ralph spotted someone.  
  
"I can't believe I caught you. We had to beat Samneric to get them to tell us what was said in your conversation. You're not listening to ME!"  
  
Ralph was intently starring at the person he saw at the end of the beach. It stumbled like it was hurt as it tried to avoid the flaming debris that fell.  
  
"Rachel." Ralph said in a whisper.  
  
He broke free of Jack's grip on his shoulder and ran towards the person.  
  
"You come back here! Tribe, go after him! The hunt is not over," screamed Jack at the top of his lungs.  
  
Ralph paid no attention to him. He kept starring at the fragile figure that loomed in front of him.  
  
"It has to be her! Why did I not find her earlier? Why did she not find us? Or maybe Jack found her and has hurt her in some way? It just has to be her." Thought Ralph.  
  
As he neared her, he saw that she was bent over coughing.  
  
"Rachel!" He said in a whisper; he was too scared that she was hurt to scream.  
  
She turned her head to see Ralph run up to her and fall to his knees. He was breathing hard. He gently grabbed hold of her, as she noticed several other boys with painted faces running towards them with spears in their hands.  
  
"Ralph, is that you?"  
  
"Rachel," breath, "Are you hurt?"  
  
The tribe encircled them both as they sat on the beach, Rachel terrified at what was going on and Ralph out of breath.  
  
"Well, who is this," asked Jack as he pointed his spear towards Rachel. Rachel squeezed Ralph's hand tightly. "This is no one of importance to you. Let her be!"  
  
Jack continued to point his spear at Rachel. "My, my, it looks like we found a hunting reward, boys!"  
  
"I said, Let her be," Ralph spoke in a commanding voice.  
  
"Roger, did you bring the rope we made."  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Tie them both up."  
  
There was nothing Ralph could do, he was out numbered and knew Jack wouldn't hesitate at piercing him with the spear in his hand. First, Roger walked and squatted in front of them both. He spat in Ralph's face and Rachel smacked him. He shoved his spear towards her and stopped an inch from her face.  
  
"Don't do that again!"  
  
"Roger hurry up, it's beginning to rain."  
  
"Where are you going to shelter yourselves? You burned up half the island!" Ralph said.  
  
Roger forcefully seized Ralph's hands and tied them behind his back. Then he did the same to Rachel.  
  
"Where are we going to go for shelter, Jack? It looks like it could pour!"  
  
"We'll wait for the rain to kill the fire and then go to Castle Rock!"  
  
"What are we going to do with them?" Roger asked, pointing to Ralph and Rachel.  
  
"I'm not sure yet what I want to do with them. But what I want to know now is who is this female and where did she come from?"  
  
"Just to let you know, I won't answer any of your questions because you tied Ralph and I up."  
  
"I think that you'll change your mind soon enough," Jack said with a smile.  
  
He picked Rachel up and threw her away from Ralph. She was desperately trying to get up when she felt something sharp hit her back, and then came the rocks. At first it was just small pebbles, but they soon grew in size.  
  
"Stop, you're going to kill her," screamed Ralph as he tried to break the homemade rope.  
  
Rachel was screaming out in pain and tears were rolling off her cheeks, but they still wouldn't stop.  
  
It began to pour rain. The lightning clashed and the thunder roared.  
  
Suddenly Jack said, "Enough! See if she will talk now!"  
  
Roger walked over to Rachel and kicked her side. "Do you want to talk now?"  
  
Rachel screamed out in pain as the rain drenched everyone and the wind blew sand in her face.  
  
The rain that came to the island did an interesting thing. It began to wash off the paint on the painted boys faces and bodies.  
  
Ralph in the meantime had scooted over to a rock and was distraughtly trying to rub the homemade rope apart.  
  
"Talk," shouted Jack over the increasing wind.  
  
Rachel still sat and whimpered as newly drawn blood ran down her nose and dripped on the sand.  
  
"Fine then," screamed Jack, "Attack again!"  
  
But a strange thing happened then. As the rain poured down on them and washed away the paint, the "game" of playing savage became pointless to everyone except Jack. This time when they looked down at Rachel they no longer saw prey to hunt and kill but they saw a crying young girl that they had seriously injured.  
  
When none of the boys moved, Jack screamed again, "Attack! What are you waiting for?" When, yet again, none of them moved Jack said, "Fine, if you won't do it then I will!"  
  
Ralph watched as Jack walked in the pouring rain towards his sister. Suddenly, he heard a ripping sound from behind him and his hands were free. He sprinted towards Rachel and got there before Jack did. Ralph stood between Jack and the crying Rachel.  
  
Both the boys stood facing each other as their long hair blew to and fro in the wind. The rain beat down on both of them. Ralph knew that the paint that was on Jack's face had corrupted him; he no longer needed it to feel like he was in charge. Everything was silent, except for the small, but distinct whimper of Rachel and the occasional clasp of thunder and the wind constantly increasing.  
  
"Get out of my way," was the command that Jack so firmly said.  
  
"I'm not moving," Ralph said with a smirk.  
  
"Then I'll have to kill you!" And with that remark Jack punched at Ralph with all his might. Ralph dodged it and then threw himself on Jack, pinned him to the ground. Jack kicked him and Ralph rolled off of Jack in pain as Jack stood and kicked him in the side several times.  
  
Suddenly, Jack felt several hands grab at him and when he turned to see whom it was he was immediately seized and was tied down.  
  
"Bill, what is the meaning of this?" Demanded Jack.  
  
"We've realized that it was never fun and games, Jack, we should of stayed with Ralph."  
  
"But, I brought you meat and food and hunting! Do these things not please you anymore?"  
  
"They never pleased us in the way they pleased you! We have killed humans on this island and we were about to kill two more for no reason what so ever," preached Sam.  
  
"Yeah, the paint is evil," said Eric.  
  
Ralph crawled over to Rachel. "Are you alright?" He touched her tear swollen and blood stained face.  
  
"Why? Why, Ralph, did they do that to me?"  
  
"I'm not positive, but I believe it had something to do with the paint that they were painted with."  
  
"They could have killed me!"  
  
Ralph noticed that Rachel began wincing in pain. "If it hurts to talk then don't."  
  
Silence.  
  
All the once painted face boys now looked at Jack as an evil person whom they had overcome.  
  
"What are you doing," demanded Jack. "I am your chief! Does this not mean anything to you?"  
  
"Jack, we've had enough of your blabber. You've caused enough pain on this island already. We're tired of you constantly bossing us around!" Said Bill. The other boys agreed with him.  
  
"Hey Roger, do you still have some rope left?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I know what you want to do!"  
  
"Tie him up! Don't let him go," screamed the boys.  
  
And suddenly, the once hunter now found himself as being the hunted. As Roger neared him with the rope Jack began to run. The boys started to run after him.  
  
Ralph had been listening to the conversation and at this point stood up. "Stop," he yelled.  
  
Several boys turned around to stare at Ralph.  
  
"Ralph, he just tried to kill you and that girl. Don't you want to kill him now," asked Eric.  
  
"No. If we hunt Jack that just means that we haven't learned anything. That means that you are still savages. You'd just be hunting someone else. Let him run in the forest and think that we are hunting him, but don't kill him. That just wouldn't solve anything!" He sat back down next to Rachel.  
  
One by one the once savage boys walked over to Ralph and Rachel and sat down beside them. Rachel laid her head down in Ralph's lap because her head hurt so badly.  
  
"So, Ralph, who is this girl anyway," asked Roger.  
  
Ralph smiled. "This is my twin sister Rachel." He placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I didn't know you had a sister!"  
  
"How did she get here?"  
  
"When we got on that plane, even though it was supposed to only be for boys, I hid her on there. She was with all the luggage, believe it or not!"  
  
"So she's been here the entire time?!" Said Eric incredulously.  
  
"I'll explain," said Rachel, "I saw some boys several weeks ago, but they were all painted and scary looking so I didn't let my presence be known. I found a nice cave to live in not long after we landed here. That's were I've stayed most of the time, unless I got hungry."  
  
"So, when we lit the island on fire it forced you to come out," said Sam.  
  
"Yes, and I assumed that Ralph was dead until awhile ago." She smiled up at Ralph. "You look really funny with long hair!"  
  
Everyone laughed and chatted on the beach in the rain for a good while. When Rachel fell asleep it was nearly dawn, but the boys stayed up and talked until the sun had fully risen, then everyone on the island fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack ran franticly through the burned forest and the part that hadn't been burned. He thought that for sure he was going to die. When he had ran for what seemed like hours he realized that he wasn't even being chased.  
  
"It's a trap," he said to himself. "I'm not going to fall for it, you hear me Ralph! I'm not going to fall for you're dumb trap," he screamed out into the forest expecting the entire group to jump out of the underbrush and say something like, "We're sorry!"  
  
When nothing happened Jack sat down on the ground. "I won't get caught Ralph! You can't kill me," he shouted into the forest and again, nothing moved except for a coconut that fell on his head and knocked him out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you feeling any better," asked Ralph when he and Rachel were awake.  
  
"Somewhat, but everything still hurts a little."  
  
Ralph looked at his sister. Her shirt was massively torn and her shorts were falling apart. Her hair was turning blonder everyday, like his. Her hair was much more tangled than his and it was half way down her back. She had many cuts and bruises, most of them coming from the night before when the once savage boys almost killed her. All her showing skin was burnt and peeling much like his. But she wore something that he hadn't seen in a long time: a smile!  
  
"What are you starring at?"  
  
"I'm just thinking."  
  
Samneric walked up. "Hey, why don't we start a fire now, a controlled one so that maybe we can be rescued," suggested Sam.  
  
"We could now that we aren't constantly hunting with Jack," added Eric.  
  
"Rescue... Yes, We'll start a fire as soon as we gather firewood," said Ralph.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get that fire started!"  
  
Ralph turned to Rachel, "Are you going to be alright for a few hours?"  
  
"I'll be fine, go start that fire so we can get off this hell of an island."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They had to search most of the island for some wood that wasn't burnt to a nice crisp. When they finally returned with their first load of decent wood to use for a fire it was nearly dark. They decided that they needed to get the fire up as soon as possible and since this time they knew where to go, they told Rachel to go ahead and start the fire up. Since they no longer had Piggy's glasses it took her half the night to get it started by rubbing two sticks together.  
  
When they finally got the fire to a decent size to make smoke it was nearly dawn.  
  
"What happened to Jack," asked Roger.  
  
"Who knows? If he wants he can come here and join us but I'm not sending a search party for him. There's no need for that."  
  
"So, we're just going to leave him out there?"  
  
"He knows the island better than anyone. I think he'll manage."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Jack came to himself it was bright and sunny. He had a throbbing headache. He stood, trying to figure out where he was. Then he remembered the plane crash and coming to this island. He wasn't really sure where exactly he was or how he got there. He just remembered that he was running from something.  
  
"Think!" He thought, "How did I get in this spot? Oh yeah! Now I remember. Ralph was trying to kill me so I ran! HAHA"  
  
He began walking through the forest and he spotted some pigs in the distance. He decided to catch one because he was hungry.  
  
As he neared the pig herd, he noticed something quite peculiar. The pigs were starring at him. Suddenly he heard from behind him the wail of a pig. He turned to see five pigs charging at him. When he turned again the other pigs were charging to! He screamed but no one heard him. So as Jack screamed out for help, which never came, the pigs got their revenge!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been several days since they started the fire and this time they kept it going. Ralph was standing on the beach starring out to sea. He had spotted something just on the horizon early in the morning. It was nearly noon and the thing seemed closer. Rachel walked up to him.  
  
"So, do you think it really is a ship?"  
  
"I'm still not sure, but I do have high hopes!" He turned and smiled at his sister. She smiled back  
  
"I'm ready to go home!"  
  
"I think that we all are!"  
  
"What's the first thing you're going to do?"  
  
"Get a hair cut!"  
  
"Oh, don't! It looks so cute and it will look cuter pulled back in a ponytail!"  
  
"What's the first thing you're going to do then?"  
  
"Take a long hot bath!"  
  
He looked out at the horizon again. He realized that the thing out there had picked up speed. "It's a SHIP! HAHA! We're going home!"  
  
He began running and jumping in joy. Soon everyone on the island knew that it was a ship out there and constantly watched it with fully attention.  
  
"We're going home!"  
  
"Wahoo!"  
  
By dusk, the ship was at the island loading the kids on. They all watched as the ship pulled away and the left the island that they would all remember. Rachel got a long hot bath, but Ralph decided not to cut his hair and with that decision the style of grunge was created! 


End file.
